7.0 Abstract: Translational Laboratory Shared Service The Translational Laboratory Shared Service (TLSS) at UMGCC generates preclinical (cell- and animal-based) and clinical data for investigators to support cutting-edge research and provides preliminary data for grant submissions and letters of intent for Phase I/II clinical trials, which is a major thrust of TLSS activity. The TLSS also develops in vitro and in vivo preclinical models for evaluation of novel anticancer agents to translate scientific ideas into therapeutics. The TLSS supports many Phase I/II clinical trials at UMGCC by isolating biological specimens and developing and executing assays for correlative studies to support these trials. The TLSS is unique in that it provides a combination of services and resources usually not offered by any one core, predominantly supporting physicians engaged in clinical and translational research and preclinical investigators, fellows, and students conducting preclinical in vivo studies. The TLSS supports Phase I/II clinical trials, provides access to in vivo tumor models, generates preliminary data for grant applications, supports submission of patent applications, and generates data that provide the basis for new clinical trial protocols. These efforts have resulted in publications that include TLSS staff as coauthors, clearly demonstrating the positive impact the TLSS has on cancer research at UMGCC. Since 2010, the TLSS has provided support for 27 clinical trials, including providing preliminary data for 4 new investigator-initiated trials; carried out over 200 animal experiments through an umbrella animal protocol that streamlines investigators? access to animal studies; and provided preliminary data to 8 peer-reviewed, funded grant applications. In 2014, the TLSS supported 46 Cancer Center members spanning all 5 research programs (18 percent of all UMGCC members), 63 percent of whom have peer-reviewed funding. The TLSS supports many cancer-related publications annually, many in high-impact journals including Nature Communications and Clinical Cancer Research.